My Transformers Main Cast
by Transformers 0
Summary: Let the characters of MY version of Transformers come to life in your hearts. Feel their emotions, see their struggles unfold, experience their life.
1. Optimus Prime

**Here is my second fanfic. How **_**do**_** I do it? That's 2 stories in 1 day! This one is about Transformers. It is just a little test drabble. But I hope people will like! Please, please R&amp;R! (Botling = Young Transformer)**

* * *

**My Transformers Main Cast**

**Chapter 1 – Optimus Prime**

The young adolescent botling was depressed. He was gonna be picked for the title of Autobot Leader, he just knew it. He was only a junior at Iacon College and he was being asked to lead an army?!

But the botling wouldn't let his haunting thoughts plague him. He had to step up and take his hereditary title. He had to fight his older brother, Megatron. Megatron had betrayed his planet's peace-loving ways. Megatron had gone on a rampage and massacred children and staff at numerous Cybertron schools. Megatron wanted the Matrix of Leadership, the talisman a Prime wore inside that gave them the power to "bring light to their darkest hour". But Orion couldn't let his big brother do that. He had to go against his own brother and fight him. He had to stop his premature life of being Orion Pax, and mature to become the respected leader, Optimus Prime.

_Uncle Sentinel always believed in me_, Orion thought to himself.

_If he says he knows others will see in time, then they will see in time._

Orion Pax made his decision. On that very night the Matrix of Leadership was handed to him and he became: OPTIMUS PRIME.

* * *

**So what do you think, guys? Do you like my version of Tranformers?**


	2. Ironhide

**Here is the 2****nd**** Chapter of "My Transformers Main Cast"! It is about Ironhide, the 'Bot with the Big Guns!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ironhide**

The old veteran grumbled as he made his way to his bunker. The Autobots weren't going to win the war anytime soon. On the bright side, the Decepticons weren't going to win anytime soon. "_But isn't good always supposed to triumph over evil?" _Ironhide thought, _"Geez! Damn it, Primus! Damn it to the junkyard!"_

Ironhide had just been in the Campaign for Rhaxoniir, and had gotten his left thigh jammed open by a metagun blast. Ironhide's older brother, Ratchet, had just fixed him up and _**ordered**_ him to clock up some recharge time. _"You are such a nut-head, big brother! I should be out there busting Decepti-chops! Not in my fragging booth getting some slagging rest!_

Ironhide sighed morosely. He wondered how his student, Optimus Prime, was getting on with taking leadership. Optimus had come to him a few millennia earlier, and thanked him for teaching everything he knew.

"_No, my student. I have taught you everything _I know_, but I have not learnt everything that _you_ need to know," he had told young Optimus._

Ironhide decided to get some sleep. _"There is always tomorrow,"_ he thought. He thought about Jazz, another war veteran, and one of the few Autobots older than both Ratchet and Ironhide.

The ancient, wise Jazz once said to him: "The Past is now History, The Future is a Mystery, but The Now is the Present. So use today, our daily gift, wisely."

And with that wisdom, Ironhide drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How do you like Ironhide's one-shot? Review if you want to say anything, or advise me!**


	3. Ratchet

**Chapter 3 is here. It focuses on Ratchet. Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Ratchet**

The Autobot in charge of the medical-combat division was not having his day. He saw carnage everywhere he went. He drove on, thinking about how catastrophic the Second Great War was. _And the original Great War was called the "War to End All Wars"._ Sarcasm was dripping like coolant in Ratchet's neural processor, or as we humans call it: the robot's brain.

In all his millennia, the chief medic had never seen such horror. It was enough to make even a fully grown Transformer tremble like a frightened hatchling. And to keep up the stress on Ratchet's mind, his younger brother, Ironhide, had been grievously injured in battle not only a few weeks ago. He was still recharging in his bunker, recovering day by day. Ratchet moaned quietly to himself about the millions of years spent in peace, trying to make Cybertron the Ultimate Vision of Civilization and Democracy. But all that had changed when Megatron was born. When Megatron had grown up, he proved himself to be a strong leader, though not necessarily a good one. He instilled chaos in the Gladiator Pits of Kaon, though that should have never surprised anyone. Kaon _was_ the city named for its brutal, cruel, and chaotic lifestyle. At the South Pole of Cybertron, it was the city furthest away from security, government, order, and even peace.

But one day a Saviour was born to the parents of Megatron. Ratchet remembered fondly how he, Ironhide, and several others were there to bear witness to the Greatest Historical Moment in All of Cybertronian History. It was the day that Orion Pax (now known as Optimus Prime) was born. The hatchling was a generation younger than his older brother, Megatron, but Ratchet knew that Orion would grow to be a great hero. And as the millennia passed, everyone on Cybertron who were in favor of democracy watched and observed as Orion Pax grew from a hatchling, to a botling, to a teenager, and finally as a fully-fledged Transformer, and gained his new title of Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

The old veteran turned his thoughts back to the present. The War was horrific and was still taking its ever-increasing toll on Cybertron. Ratchet remembered with tears in his optics all the robots that had been killed _just_ before he could finish repairing them, _just_ as he had started repairing them, and even _just_ before he could even get to them and _help_ them. He wasn't always this melancholic. In his youth he was, as the previous elders had called him, a "party animal". He would always bring the best oilnog to celebrations, commemorations, special events and parties. He would even get drowsy with his own oilnog! And as the much younger bots of this generation were to him, he was cheeky and impertinent to any senior citizen when he was a botling. But all that had changed now, and it seemed he would never be his old, fun-loving self again. He was now an old groaner, longing for his youth, and lamenting life and trying to rediscover what its purpose was.

_So many wasted lives! So many!_

_I can't save them all. I learned that truism a long time ago, on countless battlefields. But still, no matter how many I help... a hundred, a thousand... it's the one that I fail that haunts me!_

* * *

_**"****The Past holds Precious Memories, but the Future holds Great Promise – For All of Us."**_


	4. Jazz

**Grammar Check:  
****Sparkling = Baby Transformer  
Botling = Child Transformer**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Jazz**

Grand-Master Jazz would never forget how wonderful the old days were, but he'd also never forget that every day that passed in this time of struggle would also bring a better tomorrow.

"The End is just a New Beginning," he often said to his students. And by Primus (the God of all Transformers), he was a living example of that saying. He was the one of the last transformers of the first generation, starting from the very birth of the Universe. Only Kup and Alpha Trion remained from the start of the Cybertron's First Golden Age. Jazz had seen many battles in his time, and had survived intact thanks to his trusty photon blaster, triple machine gun, and dual sai. But like a true Cyber-Ninja, his success at survival came from his great character, selfless and compassionate, and his 99% total mastery of the Cybertronian martial arts.

But the aged and wizened Grand-Master knew that nothing was perfect in the Universe. The Forces of Good and Evil, Order and Chaos, Light and Darkness, would always wage war with each other until the End of the Age. Jazz knew that total mastery of the Arts would only come when one's life journey was at its end, when it was finally complete, when it was one with the Allspark, the very Heart of Primus.

And Jazz was happy to know that his wife, Beta, had passed on happily to live with their God, for all time. And he had witnessed many other great deeds by newer, younger generations. The births of Ratchet and Ironhide were days to remember. Jazz fondly reflected teaching the two botlings in combat training, with young Ironhide adoring his ninja teacher. He remembered the birth of his sons; Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl. Prowl was the youngest son, and Jazz always had a special attachment to him.

And another day worth cherishing forever was the Birth of the Chosen One. Baby Optimus Prime may as well have been the most adorable sparkling the old transformer had seen for millions of years.

And so, Jazz remembered.

* * *

"_**Looking back on when I was a little nappy-headed boy.  
**__**Even though we sometimes wouldn't get a thing,  
**__**We were happy with the joy the day would bring.**_

_**I wish those days could come back once more.  
**__**I wish those days would come back –  
**__**And never go."**_


	5. Bumblebee

**Here is the final chapter of "My Transformers Main Cast" guys! Please, please, please, please, please review!**

**At least give some reviews to the finale and conclusion of this **_**Transformers**_** story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Bumblebee**

_**"Strength in character defeats strength in numbers."**_

"Life is good. Life goes on. Really?!" thought Bumblebee to himself, as he was busy evading his pursuers. He wasn't about to let himself get captured and tortured again by the Decepticons. He had spent all week fighting his way through one of Cybertron's blizzards to avoid his captors. He had gotten captured while protecting his best friend Arcee from a Decepticon called "Lockdown".

Lockdown had dispatched Arcee and had imprisoned Bumblebee in his ship. To be honest, Bumblebee didn't even know whether or not Arcee was still alive. He let a few tears escape his eye ducts when he thought about the heavy toll the Second Great War had taken on the Autobots. When he was still a young botling, he had lost his mother, Triox. Triox had been brutally murdered by Megatron.

* * *

Megatron had attacked the school where Optimus, Bumblebee, and Arcee studied when they were little. He had massacred a majority of the students and staff including Triox, and was about to massacre 'Bee, Arcee and Optimus before being repelled by Master Jazz and Jolt. Jolt was the loving father of Bumblebee. Both Jolt and Bumblebee were devastated by the death of Triox.

From that tragic day onwards, Bumblebee had practiced long and hard in close-quarters and ranged combat, preparing for the day when he would graduate from Autobot Academy and fight alongside the rest of his family and friends in the Second Great War.

When he finally graduated, his big brother – Cliffjumper – had told him that his first mission on the battlefield would be filling in the job of messenger, as the Decepticons had infiltrated the majority of the Autobots' communication systems. After delivering his first message to the Autobot outpost in Gygax City, he had been assigned with Arcee to deliver a message to Optimus Prime. Optimus' uncle, Sentinel Prime, had been captured by Optimus' elder brother and leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Along the route to Iacon City – where Optimus' forces were fighting – they had been ambushed by Lockdown, and… you know the rest of the story…

* * *

Filled with renewed determination, Bumblebee (who was currently in vehicle mode) made a U-turn and charged towards the Decepticon drones following him.

Ramming several of them down and out of the way, Bumblebee transformed and took out his Pulse Cannon. Electrical balls of energy flew towards the enemy ranks – the majority of them striking their targets. Some of the drones screamed and fell to the ground, dead.

Next, Bumblebee unleashed his Electro-Raygun and all hell broke loose. Some of the purple plasma shots struck him, but he returned fire with his electricity rays. More drones screamed in agony, only this time they blew up, their inside parts flying everywhere and disintegrating.

Even though Bumblebee was the youngest Autobot, the last Transformer to be born before the Allspark had lost it's power (due to the re-emergence of war), he was not an Autobot to be underestimated. He was the smallest of them, but he made up for his lack of size in fighting ferocity!

But even so, a battalion of Decepti-drones was too much for any single Autobot to handle alone. Bumblebee turned to run, but a christolite rocket sent him flying off the high-rise.

Letting out a scream, Bumblebee landed at the feet of more Decepti-drones. He stood up slowly – he was surrounded.

"Take no prisoners," said the Commander. Guns cocked – the drones ready to finish off the lone Autobot.

Just then, explosions shattered the deathly silence. The drones cried out in alarm – they were being annihilated.

A flash of blue and red caught Bumblebee's optics. The rhythmic drumming sounds of ion blasters firing resonated within his audio receptors. Two Energy Daggers flashed around, decapitating and mutilating the drones.

Hope once again filled Bumblebee's spark. Only one blue and red Autobot fought with twin ion blasters and dual energy daggers.

_"Optimus!"_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
